


The Unbeatable Andrew Minyard

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil is a Little Shit, andrew is good at everything, but lets pretend i know shit about it, bye, i actually dont, i never played it, we been knew, we love fortnite woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Andrew Minyard was unbeatable in most things, especially video games. It drove Aaron and Nicky insane. He had every high score on every game they owned, and truthfully they were sick of it.When Neil finds out about this perfect rate, he has an idea to mess with his lover a bit.





	The Unbeatable Andrew Minyard

Andrew Minyard was unbeatable in most things, especially video games. It drove Aaron and Nicky insane. He had every high score on every game they owned, and truthfully they were sick of it.  
“How does he do it!” Nicky screeched after Andrew bet him and Aaron for the fourth time.  
Andrew just shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, while Aaron fumed.  
“Seriously, Andrew. What the hell is your secret?” Nicky turned to him.  
Andrew barely glanced up when he replied, “I’m a robot.”   
“Well you definitely act like one! Seriously, have you ever showed any sort of emotion during the games?” Aaron complained.  
“Why should I?” Andrew raised his eyebrow.  
“Why should you-…. I, I can’t with you.” Nicky sighed in disbelief.  
Andrew shrugged again and stood up, leaving their dorm to return to his own.

“One day… we will beat him.” Nicky swore.  
Aaron scoffed, “Another round?”  
“You’re on.” 

 

“Hey! Andrew!” Nicky called, coming up to his cousin in the hall outside of their dorms.  
Andrew turned before he entered his room with Neil.  
“Games with me and Aaron tonight?” Nicky asked.  
Andrew nodded and started to leave, before Neil spoke.  
“Games?” He asked.  
“Yeah! Me, Aaron and Andrew play video games together once in a while. Other times we do it with Matt.” Nicky explained. “Do you want to come tonight?”  
Neil seemed to consider it, and Andrew stared at Neil, waiting.  
“Sure. Why not? Though, I don’t know if I will play… I’m not really skilled in any sort of games.” Neil responded.  
“Don’t worry about it. We’ll teach you! plus, no one beats Andrew anyways.” Nicky told him.  
“Really?” Neil turned to Andrew who was leaning against the open dorm door.  
Andrew didn’t even look up from his phone.  
Neil turned back to Nicky. “Count me in.” He said with a bit more confidence in his voice.  
Nicky smiled and spun away towards his room. “See you tonight, boys!” 

“So… You are unbeatable, hm?” Neil asked Andrew once they were in their room.  
“I guess.” Andrew muttered, still on his phone texting Bee.  
“Well, I’m going to beat you.” Neil exclaimed, dropping onto his back on the bed next to Andrew.  
Andrew dropped his phone on his lap and looked at Neil.  
“I thought you said you aren’t skilled in any games.” He teased, still holding his blank stare.  
Neil pushed up on his elbows. “Who knows, I might be naturally gifted.”  
“I doubt it.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are a rabbit. The only skill they have is running.”  
“I don’t know about that… I would say I am pretty skilled with my mouth…” Neil offered up, leaning closer to Andrew.  
“Yes or no?” He asked.  
Andrew rolled his eyes. “Yes.”With that Neil went in for the kiss, only to be pushed onto his back once more.  
Andrew leaned over him and finally kissed him. 

When they got to Nicky and Aaron’s room, Matt was there too.  
“Hey guys!” Matt got up and gave Neil a high five and Andrew a nod. “Ready to play?”

“This doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense…” Neil complained.  
The group decided to play what was currently one of the biggest games, Fortnite. And Neil had absolutely no idea how to play it.  
“You just have to kill everyone.” Nicky told him.  
“But why are people building bridges in the air?”  
“For defense!” Matt yelled over the in-game fighting.  
“But how do they build it so fast? And where do they get all of this wood?” Neil asked.  
“You get the wood from chests!” Nicky explained.  
“But how do they carry it? And how does a chest hold that much wood?”  
“Just play the game, Josten!” Aaron snapped.  
Neil sighed but put his focus back on the game, but still didn’t accomplish anything.  
“Okay! I give up, I am not good a video games and I am okay with that.” Neil said, dropping the controller and leaning against the back of the couch.  
“Loser!” Nicky called, laughing. 

Right at that moment, Andrew killed Nicky’s character.  
“What?! No!” Nicky fell the the floor wailing.  
“Who got you?” Matt asked.  
“Who do you think!” Nicky cried.

Neil turned to Andrew, and his focus was still completely on the screen. When he noticed Neil’s staring though, he turned his attention to Neil slightly. Neil swore he could see a smug gleam in his eyes before he turned fully back to the game.  
Immediately, Matt and Aaron both yelled and threw their remotes down.  
“Damn it, Andrew!” Matt said.  
“Fuck you!” Aaron cried.  
Neil’s hand went to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. 

 

The next day, the Foxes were at the court, finishing up practice, and Neil couldn’t stop thinking about video games. Which the team noticed was quite unusual for him.  
Once the team wrapped up, Matt came up to Neil.  
“Why do you keep asking about the games?” Matt asked. “You have never cared before.”  
“it’s nothing, really. I was just curious if Andrew really has the high score on all of the games.” Neil shrugged.  
Nicky coughs. “He doesn’t have all of the high scores! He doesn’t play that often… He just-“  
“Beats us at every game.” Aaron grumbled.  
“One day that will change… we just have to do something he doesn’t expect!” Matt encouraged.  
“Like what?” Aaron snorts.

In typical Andrew fashion, right after he leaves his goalie post he steps right up next to Neil with a questioning look on his face.  
“Hey. Thanks.” Neil said, not even turning around to see who it was, he already knew.  
“For what.” Andrew scoffed.  
Neil turned and grinned. “Blocking all of Kevin’s shots.”  
“Shut up.” Kevin grumbled from behind him.  
“It came with a cost.” Andrew said, now walking away towards the locker room.  
Andrew’s “cost” was that Neil would buy Andrew ice cream whenever he wanted for the rest of the week.

Neil grumbled about it, even though he wasn’t too upset over it frankly. He was hoping the cost would be something more beneficial though, possibly in Columbia, and possibly in Andrew’s bed… and possibly naked.  
Plus the fact that Andrew had that smug look in his eyes all night after the game with the others. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. Neil knew Andrew.  
That was when Neil got the idea.

“Hey, guys.” Neil called out to the others before they followed Andrew.  
They turned.  
“I know how you can beat Andrew.” Neil smirked. 

 

It was a few days later when they all meet up again.  
“Why do you want to go? I remember how you said, and I quote, ‘I give up.’” Andrew said.  
“It gives me something to do.” Neil responds.  
Andrew shrugs at that and takes his remote as the others start the game.

10 minutes into the game, Neil notices Matt, Nicky and Aaron were low on health.  
“How are we already so low?” Nicky asked.  
“Someone decided to start shooting at us with a machine gun!” Aaron complained.  
Neil took this as their cue. 

After a few minutes of them getting back into it, Neil leaned closer to Andrew.  
“Yes or no?” He whispered.  
Andrew’s fingers twitched on his controller. He side glanced to Neil. His eyebrow raised.  
Neil looks right back at him, trying to portray an innocent look.  
Andrew nods once and watches to see what he does next. 

Neil moves in closer so their sides are completely touching, then he lays his head on Andrew’s shoulder. For a minute, he doesn’t do anything past that, making Andrew believe that was his only intention.

“Do you remember 2 weeks ago, when we went to Columbia?” Neil whispered into Andrew’s shoulder.  
Andrew didn’t say anything. Neil fought back his smile.  
“Remember how you told the others to take Kevin’s car, so we could have the house to ourselves?”  
That got a small reaction, a small shift in Andrew’s right leg.  
“You laid me down on your bed… our bed. You kissed my neck, left marks right under my collarbone where no one but you and I could see. You asked me, and I said yes. Then you took off our shirts and kissed every single one of my scars. Remember?”  
Andrew’s whole body seemed clenched, but not in the bad way. More as if he was holding back.  
“God, you felt so good Andrew. You made me feel so good…” Neil softly teased, leaving a small kiss on Andrew’s neck, right where the shirt’s neckline drops.  
“Neil…” Andrew muttered, so quiet Neil almost didn’t catch it.  
“What? You don’t remember? Not even how you told me to shut up, but when I covered my mouth to block out my moans, you ripped my hand away and held on to it so hard I lost feeling in my fingers? But I had plenty of other feelings going on, that my fingers didn’t seem to mind at all.”  
“Neil.” A growl. The others were too busy yelling at each other to hear it, but Neil heard it like a hawk. And it drove him even further.  
“Playing tough guy, are we? Trust me, I know. I know that growl, you make it when you are about to cum. Don’t you? When I have already came 3 or 4 times, because thats how good you make me feel. And then I get to return that feeling, by making you cum. That is always my favorite part, you. You deriving your pleasure from me, my body. It drives me wild.”  
Andrew cleared his throat slightly, and dug his nails into his controller. “What are you doing.” It wasn’t much of a question, he knew the answer. He just didn’t know why.  
“God, I never wanted it to end. Did you? Do you miss it, already? I do. I miss your hands all over me, you lips touching every inch of my body… you inside of me.” 

Andrew slipped up. His hand clenched so hard around the controller that his movements weren’t fast enough. The other guys killed him.  
“Yes!” Nicky cheered.  
“Holy shit, we did it!” Matt laughed.  
Aaron just smirked and stuck his middle finger up towards Andrew.

Andrew was still looking at the screen for a few seconds, before he swiftly swung his head around to stare directly at Neil.  
“We have to go.” He told the others, standing up and grabbing Neil’s hand.  
“What?” Matt said.  
“Only one game?” Nicky asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
Andrew just glared at Nicky until he raised his hands in defeat.  
“Okay, okay. Whatever. See you guys tomorrow.”  
“Totally. Bye, guys.” Neil said, smirking.  
Andrew slid his hand around Neil’s wrist, almost dragging him back to their room. 

 

Once their door was locked, Andrew spun Neil around to pushed him up against the bedroom door, his hand covering the back of Neil’s head to stop the impact.  
“What the hell was that?” He growled.  
“Not so unbeatable now, are you?” Neil teased. 

Then, it dawned on Andrew.  
“You did that… to make me lose?” Andrew stood back a bit, but enough so that he still held Neil against him.  
“Maybe. What are you going to do about it?” Neil challenged.  
Andrew’s eyes burned. “Yes or no, Abram.”  
Neil grinned. “Yes.”  
Andrew pushed their lips together fiercely. Kissing him as if their lives depended on it.  
He pushed up Neil’s shirt until it was over his head.  
“Bed.” He grumbled, swinging Neil around and pushing him towards the edge of the bottom bunk.  
“What about Kevin?” Neil asked, as he fell back and Andrew began kissing his face and neck.  
Andrew stopped and looked at him. “You are thinking about Kevin?”  
“No. I’m thinking about us, and then Kevin interrupting us.”  
“Door is locked.”  
With that Andrew continued, leaving Neil completely speechless.

Neil knew one thing, that while Andrew wasn’t unbeatable in video games, he always won in everything Neil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am really sorry I haven't posted in forever! Life is going by really fast these days, and since I am graduating High School in a month (FINALLY), my life has been one chaotic mess after another. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!  
> PS - if those mistakes involve Fortnite, dont bother I dont know nor care, it just worked for the plot. I literally play the sims and stardew valley. thats it. im not kidding.  
> PSS - I CANT WRITE SMUT, OK. IM NOT GOOD AT THAT. 
> 
> Sara


End file.
